


The NHI makes a new ally

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, META meta, NHI, NHI!verse, Sabriel - Freeform, Shipping, no homo intern - Freeform, secrets of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pops into the NHI!verse to help with some shipping. <br/>Originally posted on my blog stoprighttheremywaywardson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NHI makes a new ally

After a long hard day leading a double life, Jeremy Carver flopped onto the sofa in his apartment. He had just made up his mind to watch some of his favourite destiel moments on YouTube, to remind himself of the days where he did make a difference, when the door to his living room slammed open.  
“What the hell?” he exclaimed.  
“More like what the heaven,” smirked a voice. Jeremy wasn’t sure how a voice could smirk, but this one was. There was only one person who could voice smirk like that. When he turned around, his suspicions were confirmed. Standing in the doorway, snacking on a chocolate bar, was Richard Speight Jr.  
“Richard! What are you doing in my living room?” demanded Jeremy.  
“Richard?” replied Richard. “Oh, you think I’m this world me. No, I’m not that handsome fellow, though I’m flattered you would think so. I’m the real me. I believe you would know me as Gabriel.”  
Jeremy laughed. It was just like Richard to come up with a prank like this. “Are the boys in on this as well?” he chuckled. “And I bet Osric would be up for this kinda thing!”  
Richard looked irritated. “I have no idea who this Osric loser is, and you’re clearly not going to believe me until I prove I’m Gabriel, so I might as well give a demonstration of my power.”  
Richard held out his candy bar free hand and then closed it into a fist. When he opened it, a Mars Bar lay on it.  
“Hey, I didn’t know you could do sleight of hand and all that!” said Jeremy. “Pretty neat. But I’d be grateful if you would leave now; I have things to be doing.”  
“Like planning your next move as the No Homo Intern?”  
Jeremy froze.  
“I got you there, didn’t I? I’ve been watching your world for a while, but now I need your help with something. But since it’s your alterego I need, maybe it would be better if you look the part.”  
Richard snapped his fingers and suddenly Jeremy was in his NHI costume!  
“What!” he exclaimed. “You’re really Gabriel?”  
“I think that was just established,” smirked Gabriel. “Now, to business.” He took a bite from each of the chocolate bars he was dual wielding. “Our worlds… *om nom nom* are linked.. *munch munch* and *bite* for something to be *licks chocolate off thumb* what you call ‘canon’ *om nom* the real people of my world must do it *chomp* but also the writers in your world must script it.”  
Jeremy watched, fascinated, as a powerful archangel casually ate mars bars and told him the secrets of canon.  
“So, no matter how much you guys do your fancy subtext and NHI sabotage, Destiel will never be canon unless those too chumps make a move themselves,” Gabriel explained. He had finished his snacks and Jeremy hoped he wouldn’t slow them down by eating more. “And we both know that they will never do that, due to dear little Cassie’s general cluelessness and Deano’s idiot belief that he’s straight. Not unless, somebody in my world is helping…”  
Realisation dawned on Jeremy. “You mean you would…?”  
Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in the classic fashion. “Trouble maker, match maker, not much difference to me. I’ve been around with a few cupids, and have you seen my videos? I know what to do. But I’m going to need something in return.”  
“Of course, anything!” Jeremy was full aware that it was possible Gabriel would take his soul or something, but he didn’t care. Anything for canon destiel.  
For the first time, Gabriel didn’t look so at ease suddenly. “Well it’s just… you know how for something to be canon it needs the writers as well…?”  
Jeremy nodded, but he was unsure where the trickster was going.  
“So I kinda need something written in for me,” Gabriel muttered. Jeremy was sure he could almost see him squirming, and hoped he wasn’t agreeing to something he would regret for the show. Gabriel handed him a scrap of paper. “It’s written on this.”  
Jeremy read it. “Seriously?” he asked.  
“Yeah…”  
“Him?”  
“Yeah… It’s, you know, the tallness, and the hair, and tallness, and bye!” He snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
Jeremy smiled as he looked at the scrap of paper in his hands. ‘Canon Sabriel.’ Well, the NHI was hired to stop all the gay, so he supposed that meant he really had to add in all the gay, even for the other ships. As long as nothing threatened HMS Destiel’s launch.


End file.
